


Concussion

by Blanquette



Series: Wild Days [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquette/pseuds/Blanquette
Summary: Between fights and instant noodles, something blooms.





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> What's up with me and putting Kihyun into fights?  
> I have an actual problem send help.
> 
> Anyway this is more of an experiment because I usually never write action scenes nor kissing scenes nor club scenes. Basically I write about people sitting down. So I was curious of trying it out. 
> 
> Also I have no idea how to rate this.

1.

The fist collides with his jaw and sends him reeling back, ears ringing. He trips on something (or someone) and falls back on his ass, wincing, thus joining the rest of the fallen bodies currently groaning on the ground.

It hurts more than the actual punch. The tall guy is still coming at him, maybe aiming his foot for his face, and Changkyun flinches, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his head. That’s how he misses Jooheon hurling himself at the man, in a clumsy dropkick that lends them both on the ground. When no pain comes to him Changkyun cracks an eye open and see them both scuffling in the dirt. Jooheon is clearly at a disadvantage, the guy taller and heavier than him. Changkyun forces himself on all four in a fumbling attempt at getting himself back up, because Jooheon clearly needs help, but his legs are trembling and he falls again, groaning.

Then he hears it, the sound of aluminum being dragged over asphalt. He turns his head and it’s Kihyun, walking ahead, his sharp face set in a stern determination Changkyun had yet to witness on him. He’s trailing a bat behind him and Changkyun scrambles back on instinct, because the guy is _scary._ The man is straddling Jooheon now, his big hands circling his throat in an effort to choke him out. Jooheon is uselessly scratching at his face, and none of them notices Kihyun, who stops just behind them and actually takes his time to _aim_.

Then he swings, in an almost elegant gesture, a perfect half-circle. When the bat collides against the back of the giant’s head there’s a moment of stunned silence, before the man goes limp. He falls on Jooheon’s chest who pushes him off with a grunt. There’s tears in his eyes and he’s massaging his throat, looking up at Kihyun from his position on the ground. The latter slings the bat over his shoulder and extends him a hand. Changkyun’s stare goes frantically from him to the unconscious guy laid on the ground, hopefully still breathing.

Jooheon just blinks rapidly, takes the offered hand, gets up and dusts his wrecked hoodie before looking at Kihyun, who still hasn’t said a word.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!”

 

2.

All three are a sight to see. Jooheon has blemishes on his throat and a split lip. He’s trying to slurp his ramen only on the uninjured side and ends up spilling more than he actually eats. Changkyun is sited in front of him, holding a cold can of beer against his rapidly swelling jaw. His brow is taking on interesting colors as well and his butt is periodically sending spikes of pain, making him shuffle awkwardly on his purple plastic chair. Only Kihyun looks relatively unharmed, a bruise forming on one of his sharp cheekbone, but it just makes him look intimidating.

The last corner of their square table is occupied by Minhyuk, who spent the best part of the evening just gaping at them until Kihyun started to forcibly feed him crisps. Then they couldn’t get him to shut up anymore.

“Kihyun brought an aluminum _bat_??”

 Kihyun frowns.

“Well, we were outnumbered.”

“Why did you even go fight in the first place??”

“Retribution. Now just shup up and eat more crisps.”

For once Minhyuk does as he’s told, stuffing his face with potato chips and looking at each of them in turn, wide eyed. They’re sitting outside a convenience store, snacks and instant noodles piled on their table. They’re in a popular neighborhood, on a corner street opposing a bar that is spilling upbeat music on the sidewalk.

Changkyun looks at Jooheon, who spies him over his ramyeon and winks. Jooheon doesn’t really know how to wink so it comes out all squinty. It still makes Changkyun blush though, and he’s suddenly fascinated by the squid-flavored crisps in front of him. Before the fight, he was – _pushed up against the wall, a hand tugging at his hair, a warm body pressed against him, demanding lips sucking at his neck, his jaw, his mouth, and he parts his lips and the kiss is urgent, sloppy wet, leaving him breathless and wanting and_ _–_

“Yo Changkyun-ah, eat your noodles before they get all soggy.”

He’s brought back to the present by Kihyun’s smooth voice, who’s pushing a cup of instant ramen towards him with the point of his disposable chopsticks. Changkyun wonders how the guy can go from a savage whacking people’s heads with freaking baseball bats to some sort of overbearing mom intent on feeding everybody. He shrugs and sets the beer can down, noticing for the first time that he’s actually hungry. Kihyun smiles at him when he starts slurping down the soggy noodles, and he looks so sweet Changkyun has trouble reconciling these two sides of him.

 

3.

They end up going to a club. The night is still young, and despite the soreness of their bodies the energies still run high. They have a victory to celebrate, after all. Since Hyungwon had shown up one day with a body covered in bruises and a bleeding mouth, the only thing on their mind had been retribution. Kihyun wanted it known that they were the kings of the neighborhood.

The music is something of a heavy beat and not much melody, and even if Changkyun stuck to beer it goes to his head and soon enough everything in him is pulsating. He closes his eyes on the dancefloor, focusing only on that beat, he doesn’t even feel his body anymore. The lights wash over his face and he looks like a boy in a trance, barely moving, just vibrating along with the rest of the bodies pressed against his.

Then a hand clamps down on his wrist and leads him through the crowd to somewhere. He hopes it’s somewhere outside. Changkyun opens his eyes but it’s blurry and everything sways. The music, the lights, the warmth, the bodies and the alcohol all comes crashing down on him at once and he almost suffocate. But the presence in front of him is familiar and somehow reassuring and he bores his intoxicated stare into it, not taking his eyes off until the outside air washes over him. He’s breathing again, long gulps of fresh air that tastes like relief. They’re still walking, and Changkyun just lets himself be stirred, head thrown back, looking up at the night sky. There is too much artificial lights to allow any stars to shine but it doesn’t matter, he sees them in his mind.

They take a sharp turn in an alley and Jooheon’s eyes are suddenly boring into his. The elder is holding him by the shoulders, asking something, asking if he’s feeling alright. Changkyun nods because yeah, now he is. Jooheon opens his mouth to ask something again, but Changkyun is suddenly overcome with a burning feeling that spreads out from his chest and he grabs him by the nape of his neck, putting his lips to his. It’s clumsy. Jooheon tastes like beer and some metallic aftertaste that must be dried blood. But then there’s a hand in his hair, tugging just as he likes, and it turns frantic. Jooheon’s gnawing at his bottom lip and he parts his mouth with a groan, the other angling his head just so, tongue lapping at his own. Jooheon’s pressing against him and Changkyun stumbles back, until his back hurts a wall and he fists his hands in Jooheon’s dirty hoodie, bringing him closer still.

One of them moans, hands turn aggressively possessive, grabbing at hair, fabric, flesh. Changkyun is burning up, and he grips Jooheon even closer, as if they could blend together. He cannot feel him enough.

 

4.

It’s three days later and Changkyun’s butt hits the ground again. This time there’s no one quick enough to drop kick his opponent for him, and there’s a blur before a heel collides with his temple. He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a while, because when he wakes up, the guy is on the ground, and Jooheon’s stomping on his ribcage.

Changkyun feels all fuzzy, just taking in the sights around him without it eliciting any kind of reaction whatsoever. Kihyun has his trustee bat at his side again, and the two guys that thought it would be a good idea to try and corner him are getting acquainted with it. Kihyun is screaming something inarticulate and he looks genuinely scary, eyes afire, blood dripping on his face from a cut on his eyebrow. Changkyun knows that not two hours later, if they survive this, Kihyun will probably be feeding him chocopies by the truckload.

He sees Minhyuk a bit to the left, perched on a low wall, clutching a backpack like a shield. He’s screaming instructions at a tall muscular guy that is mainly fighting with his legs, while periodically ducking behind the bag when the action gets too close for comfort. There’s a ringing in Changkyun’s ears and he can’t remember the name of the guy, but he knows he has a nice smile. Changkyun’s smiling too now, like an idiot, and it actually hurts his face. Everything hurts.

Someone grabs him under the arms then, pulling him back, and Changkyun dips his head to see who it is. He remembers Son Hyunwoo because he’s one of the few people Kihyun looks up too. He smiles up at him, his body leaving a trail in the dust, and the guy smiles back, before dumping him against Minhyuk’s wall, telling him to stay there. It’s unnecessary because Changkyun’s head would probably explode if he tried to move.

Not long after he feels someone crouch beside him and it’s Minhyuk, asking him if he’s alright, and Changkyun tries to speak but it’s really hard, there’s blood in his mouth and his head is still ringing. He cannot focus his eyes. Minhyuk looks worried so he tries to smile because really, this will pass, but the guy doesn’t look convinced, sits beside him and brings him up against his chest to make him more comfortable. Changkyun closes his eyes, listening to Minhyuk rambling something about not falling asleep, and nods periodically to assure him he isn’t. Although, he probably is, because soon after, everything dips in darkness.

 

5.

Changkyun wakes up to a white ceiling and a sigh of relief from his right. He turns his head and it’s Jooheon, perched on a plastic chair next to the bed he just realized he’s tucked in. He looks up questioningly at Jooheon, who smiles at him, showing dimples.

“You gave us all a big fright. It’s just a small concussion though, they said you’ll be perfectly fine. Your mom is going to kill us all though. Also, no more getting spin-kicked in the head.”

Changkyun smiles. It’s less painful now. He feels groggy, but it’s not too bad. Everything in him is fuzzy.

“Did we win?”

“Of course we did. They won’t bother us anymore.”

Changkyun nods his appreciation and closes his eyes, a small headache starting to pound behind his eyelids. He feels Jooheon’s hand slips into his.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to help you in time.”

 “It’s okay.”

“I mean. I was _really_ worried.”

His tone doesn’t have his usual lightness and Changkyun forces his eyes open, turning to face him again.

“I know we haven’t discussed what… what we’ve been doing. But like.” There’s a pause where Jooheon pushes his hair back, sighs, reasserts his grip on Changkyun’s hand.

“I’m so good at this.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Are you trying to profess your undying love to me while I’m on my deathbed?”

“I… guess so?”

“Cool.”

Changkyun closes his eyes again, missing the stunned expression on Jooheon’s face. He will definitely blame the concussion for this later on.

 

6.

This time they’re all huddled over the eating counter of the convenience store. Hyunwoo and Hoseok are slowly becoming permanent fixtures of their little group, and Changkyun doesn’t miss the way Hoseok is looking at Kihyun when the latter doesn’t pay attention. He wonders if Jooheon looks at him the same, and is about to try and catch him when Hyungwon comes back from the front of the store with a pile of cup ramyeon. They cheer, each grabbing at their favorite flavors and fighting for the water dispenser.

Hyungwon is the only one with an unblemished face, and they all use it as an excuse to send him on all their errands. Changkyun has a nasty bruise spreading from his temple to his left cheekbone, but it’s not so bad. Everyone has spent the last two days doting on him and he’s never felt so warm. It’s a strange friendship they have, hardened through endless fights and tempered over countless cups of steaming ramyeon.

Kihyun is on his right, fussily pushing slices of kimbap towards him, telling him to eat some more, not paying any attention to Hoseok, although it doesn’t seem to prevent the latter from talking anyway. Jooheon is at his left, too close for them to be able to eat comfortably but it doesn’t matter. Their arms are touching, hands brushing, and Jooheon eats half the kimbap Kihyun is pushing towards the youngest. There’s laughter and loud banter and the day is bright and it feels like nothing can bring them down.

 

7.

Nothing can bring them down, Changkyun decides, when he’s settling in a warm embrace later on. They’re on Jooheon’s bed in his crappy goshiwon, discolored wallpaper peeling from the walls and suspicious stains doting the ceiling. He doesn’t care, doesn’t really care about the movie they’re supposedly watching from Jooheoon’s laptop either. He shifts on his side, starts to say something, but Jooheon turns to scold him.

“This is the best part, just –”

Changkyun must really wear his feelings on his face that day, because Jooheon interrupts himself just looking at him. In a second the movie is forgotten, best part or not. Changkyun swallows a laugh when warm lips descend on his, a hand coming up to tug at his shirt, exposing his collarbones. There’s fading blemishes there, from another kind of fight, and Jooheon soon busies himself at reviving them.

Changkyun looks up at the patch of blue sky he can see from the small window, threading his fingers in Jooheon’s hair. He hugs him close to his chest, letting a warm feeling of deep affection wash over him.

“I think I’m happy, like this.”

“Yeah?”

Jooheon looks up from where his head is buried in the other’s neck.

“Yeah.”

There’s dimples like the grand canyon, crinkling eyes, a kiss. Changkyun closes his eyes on the sky and lets himself drown in warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a grown-ass adult embarrassed by my own writing. Bury me.  
> Feedbacks are deeply appreciated!
> 
> Edit: there's a companion piece to that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11968836)


End file.
